Shinsou Hitoshi Joins Class 1-A
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: With Mineta out of the picture, a new student joins class 1-A and everyone starts celebrating his arrival.


Shinsou Hitoshi Joins Class 1-A

Summary: With Mineta out of the picture, a new student joins class 1-A and everyone starts celebrating his arrival.

The students of class 1-A were excited to hear that they were getting a new classmate after the Mineta incident because they won't have to worry about dealing with that little grape rapist anymore.

As everyone settled down at their desks, Aizawa stepped up and said, "All right class, today we will introduce someone new to the hero course." He then turned to the hallway and said, "you can come in now, Mr. Mind man."

The new purple-haired teen slowly walked into the classroom, stood next to the teacher, and faced his classmates.

"Greetings, everyone. I hope you all can give me a warm welcome. Although it will take me some time to adjust to this class, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know you guys." He said.

The class immediately stood up and cheered, especially Izuku as he walked over the new kid and placed his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way. You must be Hitoshi Shinsou. I have been waiting forever to meet you!" he then shook Shinsou's hand.

"It's great to meet you too, Deku. I understand that you guys had problems with another former classmate of yours. Don't worry, I will be nothing like that pervert. I always treat everyone with respect. Besides, I've known eraserhead for a while now since we are practically training buddies."

"If you say so, Shinsou." Said Aizawa in his usual soft tone.

"Finally we got another purple haired boy! Listen up, mind freak. I won't have any problems beating you in the next sports festival!" shouted Bakugo.

"Che! As if you can beat me." Smirked Shinsou.

"IS THAT SO!?" yelled Bakugo as he got up from his seat and looked at Shinsou dead in his eyes.

"Bakugou! Sit down!" barked Iida.

"Oh shut it, four eyes!" hissed Bakugo. "I am trying to teach this sleepless man a lesson in humility!" But before Bakugo could land a punch on the new student, he immediately realized that Shinsou wasn't there.

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

But shinsou didn't even hear him as he took the empty desk next to Midoriya and sat down.

"Now that shinsou is here, we can have a party later on in the common room and show him to the dorm room." Said Denki

"Sounds like a good plan, bro!" smiled Kirishima

"This new guy should be fun to hang out with." Said Jirou.

"He is so dreamy! I would love to have his autograph later on!" squealed Mina.

"I wonder if he can help me with my training, ribbit." Added Tsuyu

"Yay! No more Mineta! With Shinsou here, he is sure to make our class more fun!" shouted Sero.

"So, Toshi. Tell me why did you want to join the hero course?" asked Todoroki

"Well, since general education didn't have much to offer me, I decided to switch gears and find out what being a hero is all about. After I met with Mr. Aizawa, I thought to myself that the hero course is much more suited to my potential."

"I see. So, it seems that you should fit right in." added Tokoyami

"Bird boy is right. You are definitely the heroic and charming type of guy. Welcome to our class!" Said uraraka as she shook Shinsou's hand.

"Thank you all for the warm welcome, everyone." Smiled Hitoshi. "I am sure we will all get along very well."

A few hours later after class ended, Deku and the others decided to give Shinsou a tour of the dorms and the common room. They also walked towards the vacant room where Mineta used to be in and said, "This will be your new room from now on."

Shinsou looked around at the room and discovered that it still retained the same old smell from the previous roommate. There were some dirty magazines strewn all over the floor. Everything else remained intact.

"Hmm, who would be stupid enough to read porno magazines?" thought Shinsou as he browsed through them. His eyes widened when he saw the person's name scrawled on one of the pages. He then closed the book and said, "These books are so not appropriate for a guy like me."

He then walked over to Izuku and handed the box of magazines to him.

"Take these outside and burn them."

Izuku nodded and turned his attention towards bakugo. "Kaa-chan!"

"What do you want, Deku?"

"Since your quirk is explosives, I was wondering if you can do me a favor and burn Mineta's box of dirty magazines? I don't want them to embarrass anyone here."

Bakugou looked at the piles of dirty magazines in the box and said, "You want me to burn these? Oh, my pleasure! Stand back."

Bakugou immediately picked up the box and tossed it out from the room's open window before unleashing his quirk. In an instant, all the magazines were charred, leaving nothing behind.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and left the room so that Shinsou can move his stuff in while deku watched.

"Do you want any help?" he asked.

"Sure, but I have to warn you though. Some of this stuff is quite heavy and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Allow me to help as well." Said Kirishima.

"Me too." Added Uraraka.

It took about 30 minutes for Kirishima, Deku, and Uraraka to help Shinsou get everything settled into his room. Afterwards, everyone accompanied Shinsou to the cafeteria to eat lunch while Aizawa and Present mic watched with smiles on their faces.

"It looks like they are starting to grow on that new kid." Said yamada.

"They certainly are, Hizashi." Said Aizawa. "He will become the greatest hero of all time."

"You guys are like father and son, Shouta."

"He is not my son, Yamada."

Yup, Shinsou was smiling. He definitely made a lot of great friends in his new class.

**Notes: **What do you guys think? This is the first time that I introduced Hitoshi to class 1-A. Some positive feedback will be greatly appreciated. I was planning to do a fanfic featuring Shinsou and Aizawa later on so please look forward to that.


End file.
